A typical atomizer includes a liquid conducting body and a heating element in tight contact with the liquid conducting body. The heating element is configured for heating tobacco liquid in the liquid conducting body to form aerosol. However, a contact surface between the liquid conducting body/the heating element and other components is usually large. Accordingly, a large part of heat is lost due to thermal conduct. Therefore, efficiency of the atomizer may be low.
What are needed, therefore, are a heating device, an atomizing unit, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.